The Band Epiphony
by Shidoni
Summary: Not much to say... I had a dream about something happening like this for senior year. I tried out for Drum Major for the next season and I got it. I'm excited, but some things I wish happened a different way. I guess this is how I would like it to be


"Hazelwood West!" My heart skipped at least two beats when I heard our school called. I took a minute to catch my breath I could hear our band's screams of joy to the left of me. I looked over to see them jumping, hugging. Dan's grin consuming his boyish face, I was glad he was able to see this. He counted off to present our salute. 1, 2, 3, 4: Together we marched out of the Drum Major line, showing our simple one to the crowd. Out with the right foot, cross your arms, the salute and gracefully give it to the audience.

"Congratulations," said the host, giving the trophy to Dan with his left and shaking hands with the right.

I nodded and shook hands before returning to our spots in the line. The cheers still rang in my ears as everyone settled down. My head was spinning, that was our third trophy so far: Best soloist, Best Drum Majors and Musical Effect.

"In fourth place with a 75.5," called the announcer, letting his sentence hang in the air for at least 30 seconds before finishing. I crossed my fingers. _Please at least let us place. Second place. Maybe third. _"Francis Howell Central!" I could hear their band's celebration behind me. We all clapped in respect as their Drum Majors presented their salute and proceeded on.

"In third with a score of 82.4," There goes the long pause again_. Please let us place! _

"Lafayette!" My spirit was dying, and with was the chance that we even place. No more climactic silences. I looked to my right to see Karen in Parkway's uniform. She looked so nervous. My best friend turned her head toward me and winked. I had to smile back, she always made me feel better in times like these, even though we were fighting for the same prize. The announcer cleared his throat and continued.

"Second place with an 84.25 is…Parkway West!" I couldn't help the grin taking over my face. I wish I could see Karen's face. She must be scared to even move. I clapped as she made her salute and given the trophy. _Good job. Keep it up. _I took a deep breath. Looks like we wouldn't be placing here. Francis Howell, O'Fallon Township and Marquette were left including us. We tried, oh well. We'll do better next time.

"And now. Our first place winner of the competition, with a score of 86.5 is…" I shook my head slightly, would he please just get it over with. It's either Marquette or O'Fallon or…

"Hazelwood West!" I froze. That's all I know is that I froze. I couldn't hear and I couldn't see. Tears poured out like an open dam. I wasn't able to stop myself. Dan nudged me, and we made our salute. Then the host handed me the biggest trophy of them all. It was so shiny, and it was ours. "Thank you for having us." I said to the host through the stream.

"May I take the time to thank all the bands who participated this year. Great job." When we arrived at the sidelines we were met with hugs, laughter and screams of joy. Just pure joy. We did it, I cant believe it. We really did it.

"Sid.." I heard someone call over the racket of my alarm. "Sid, you're going to be late. Lets get going!" I finally recognized the voice calling to me: Mom. I wiped the sleep from my eyes and stretched as she burst into my room. She had the infamous laptop in her hands, which told me she was already working, and she hadn't gotten out of her sweats she slept in the night before. I looked at the clock and realized that whatever happened last night was only a figment of the imagination.

The time was 6:05am, Friday: Judgment day.

"what are you going to wear today?"

"What?"

"What are you going to wear today sweetie? Do you remember what today is?" Who didn't know what today was I thought in the back of my mind. I was scared to pieces, I almost didn't want to show up. My stomach was already twisting and turning, and I hadn't eaten breakfast yet.

"I don't know." I finally got out.

"You need to wear something nice, so that he knows you are serious about this. Something red and black too."

I rolled over in bed and groaned. "Do I have too?"

"Its your choice. But if you don't want it…"

"I'll wear something neat."

By the time I was dressed in a silk red top and my black dress pants, it was 6:40. Today was going to be the death of me. I could feel it. There wasn't much to eat in the house breakfast wise, so the upchucking feeling got worse as I sat at the table drinking orange juice as my mom talked. God I felt like shit, I didn't think anything would make me feel better about it.

"Look at this stupid picture." Mom snickered. It was a photograph of her in a pink dress and a small bouquet of flowers on her right shoulder. She was smiling, but something was off about it. She looked almost high.

"That, my dear, was six months after you were born. I was at Kris's wedding. I had just gotten up to get dressed an hour before that picture: literally. It was horrible." I had to cover my mouth to not let her see that I was snickering.

"When you were three, or at least I am pretty sure you were three, you were in Kris's classroom with all the kindergarten kids. You were teaching all how to dance, and you had them lined up in a parade and you were at the front. I guess that was a sign that you would lead someday." She looked at the watch on her wrist, reading 6:45. My school would be coming in two minutes, I had to go. I grabbed all my thing s and was headed for the door when she called to me.

"You are going to do fine. There is no reason to be nervous. Good luck."

Thanks. I'll see you later." I called back then shutting the door behind me.


End file.
